The present invention relates to a sensing group in an automatic temperature control system for foods in vessels heated by a flame from a gas burner, of the type where the sensing group is biased so as to contact the vessel's bottom, in order to directly measure the temperature reached by the foods inside.
In such systems the sensing element controls the gas quantity supplied to the burner, as a function of the temperature chosen by the user. However, malfunctions in such systems may happen if, due to a wrong temperature setting by the user, or due to normal component tolerance variance, the sensing element causes a food temperature higher than the maximum allowable temperature for the vessel.
For instance, if the vessel is filled with water and the temperature set by the user is 105 degrees C., the sensing element will not sense a temperature higher than 100 degrees C. (until the water has boiled away), so that the maximum gas supply will be maintained until all water is evaporated.